Наши пути не разойдутся
by Lia Blayck
Summary: Северус Снейп и Гарри Поттер встали на дорогу Жизни вместе, держась за руки, и этих двоих связывает нечто большее, чем совместная история и воспоминания. Они прикованы друг к другу нерушимыми и самыми крепкими узами на свете - узами любви.
1. Глава 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="background: aqua; mso-highlight: aqua;"Глава 1/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Завтра мой последний день в Хогвартсе… как же быстро пролетел этот год. Совсем скоро наши пути разойдутся./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Чьи - «наши», — спрашиваю я себя, — с друзьями и однокурсниками или… с ним?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Меня подхватывает водоворотом воспоминаний и уносит на год назад, когда война только закончилась./p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"После «Дня Великой Битвы», как его окрестили писаки из Пророка, все вокруг стало казаться слишком блеклым и наигранным. Война словно выкачала из меня всю искренность, умение любить и дружить, даже злость перестала быть сильным чувством. Я отдалился от друзей несмотря на то, что все лето мы вместе таскались по всяким приемам и праздникам Министерства, однако никто не замечал моего отчуждения./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Удивительно, насколько слепы бывают люди, особенно когда им в голову ударяет слава./p  
p class="MsoNormal"«Но ведь Рон никогда не был таким эгоистичным…» - думал я поначалу, пытаясь найти причину таких резких перемен в поведении друга, а потом понял: он был таким всю жизнь, просто я упорно этого не замечал. Я с горечью осознал, что был до жути наивным, безоговорочно доверял любому, кто гладил меня по головке, и пылал праведной ненавистью к тем, кто со мной не церемонился./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Сейчас, спустя почти год после этого болезненного осознания, я рад тому, что, хоть и спустя восемь лет жизни в магмире, снял розовые очки и увидел все в реальных красках, пусть и не всегда радужных. Но отказ от черно-белого мышления и излишней доверчивости помог не только разглядеть истинную натуру друзей - я нашел человека, который принимает меня таким, какой я есть, не видит во мне Золотого Мальчика и ценит не за победу над Волдемортом, а просто за то, что я здесь. По крайней мере, я надеюсь на это… Он никогда не говорил мне о своих чувствах, но я уверен, что научился понимать его без слов. Хотя с Северусом Снейпом нельзя быть уверенным ни в чем./p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Это просто случилось. Я и сам не заметил, как привязался к этому мрачному, язвительному и такому необычному в своей противоречивости человеку. Просто в какой-то момент осознал, что его саркастичные и на удивление меткие замечания уже не оставляют после себя жгучей злобы, а наоборот — заставляют чувствовать себя живым. После войны профессор Зелий стал единственным человеком, эмоции которого не выглядели фальшивыми: в то время как остальные предавались всеобщей радости, плакали от счастья и восхваляли Мальчика-Который-Победил, Снейп был все таким же замкнутым и абсолютно безразличным ко всему происходящему в Британии./p  
p class="MsoNormal"На церемонию награждения Героев Войны он пришел последним, однако, не опоздав. Ровно за минуту до начала, когда все уже заняли свои места в парадно украшенном зале приемов в Министерстве, двери резко распахнулись и с тихим стуком ударились о стены. Он прошествовал на свободное место, сопровождаемый взглядами всех присутствующих. «Тонко, — подумал тогда я, — показал нам всем, насколько незначительными и мелкими он считает все эти посиделки, не сказав ни слова и не изменив своей педантичности. Вполне в стиле Снейпа»./p  
p class="MsoNormal"На фоне безразличия, которое я испытывал ко всем и вся, этот мимолетный интерес стал для меня якорем, не давшим полностью замкнуться в себе. С того дня мысли о Снейпе начали становиться чем-то привычным и необходимым, а я задался целью разгадать головоломку под названием «Северус Снейп». До конца лета я анализировал все, что удавалось отыскать в памяти: уроки зельеварения, занятия окклюменцией, отработки, увиденные детские воспоминания. Все его поступки, слова и поведение в целом стало представляться мне с абсолютно другой стороны, и переоцененное мнение о Снейпе совершенно не соответствовало образу злобного ублюдка, который я примерял на него все эти годы. Я увидел одинокого, но чрезвычайно сильного духом мужчину, у которого хватило стойкости не сломаться под давлением двух сильнейших волшебников того времени: Дамблдора и Волдеморта — и который сумел сбежать от судьбы, что уготовила ему бесславную смерть в Визжащей хижине./p  
p class="MsoNormal"И я, заперевшись в Блэк-хаусе, с азартом заядлого игрока в покер снова и снова пытался понять характер этого сложного человека, но мое лишь недавно проснувшееся логическое мышление пасовало перед такой неоднозначной личностью./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Отправлялся в Хогвартс на пропущенный седьмой курс я с целью подтвердить или опровергнуть свои доводы насчет Снейпа./p  
p class="MsoNormal"В школе мое состояние улучшилось… или ухудшилось — это как посмотреть. С одной стороны, я получил возможность наблюдать за профессором в реальности и пытаться угадать, какие эмоции (а я был уверен, что они были) спрятаны под вечной маской безразличия. Но нагрузки по учебе были просто запредельно высоки, особенно для меня — человека, который все предыдущие школьные годы не делал самостоятельно по большому счету ничего. Как оказалось, я просто не могу понять программу седьмого курса из-за отсутствия некоторых самых базовых знаний по всем предметам, кроме ЗоТИ. Год, проведенный в поисках крестражей, стер из моей памяти все учебные навыки, если, конечно, они там когда-либо вообще были./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Единственным возможным решением оказались дополнительные занятия по самым проблемным предметам: Зельям и Трансфигурации — и самоподготовка по остальным. МакГонагалл без вопросов согласилась подтянуть меня по Трансфигурации, а вот с Зельеварением все оказалось не так просто. Сначала Снейп довольно категорично заявил, что не видит смысла тратить свое личное время на то, что заведомо обречено на провал: попытки вложить знания туда, чего у меня по определению не имеется (то мозги). Но я не собирался так просто опускать руки. Положившись на свое обновленное мнение о зельеваре, я не воспринял его несогласие как окончательное и решил сначала самостоятельно изучить материал, чтобы прийти к Снейпу с уже сформированными вопросами по теме. «Ничего в этой жизни не дается просто так, даже дополнительные занятия по Зельям», — с такими мыслями я принялся за изучение основ своего самого нелюбимого школьного предмета. И надо сказать, что я был недалек от истины, когда посчитал, что Снейп оценит мою попытку самостоятельно вникнуть в такую сложную науку, как Зельеварение. Когда я после урока подошел к нему с просьбой пояснить непонятные вопросы, он с едва уловимым одобрением посмотрел на меня и в итоге согласился позаниматься внеурочно./p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Контролировать свои действия сложно, а мысли — практически нереально. И иногда размышления приводят к тому, о чем ты никогда не подумал бы осознанно. И мог бы я когда-нибудь предположить, что стану рассматривать своего преподавателя, как возможного партнера? Мало того что он намного старше меня, но он — мужчина! Я даже не задумывался о возможности однополых отношений в принципе, а мои личные предпочтения были исключительно традиционными. Но мое подсознание решило иначе, и, помимо своих уже обычных наблюдений за поведением Снейпа, я стал обращать внимание на его внешность. Удивительно, как детская неприязнь и школьные слухи могут превратить вполне привлекательного мужчину в урода. Куда делись сальные волосы, степень немытости которых так любили обсуждать студенты? А где непомерно длинный нос? И вообще, куда пропал тот неприятный внешне тип, которого я помнил как профессора Зелий? Конечно, я не идеализировал Снейпа, но назвать его страшным язык не поворачивался. Он обладал какой-то своей мрачной красотой, не соответствовавшей типичным стандартам и запросам общества и открывавшейся лишь немногим способным ее оценить./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Он был недосягаем, а я всегда стремился к недостижимому…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Проходили дни, недели, а я все не мог избавиться от мыслей о Снейпе, которые довольно сильно влияли на наши отношения в реальности. Я ходил к нему на дополнительные занятия три раза в неделю и скрывать свой постепенно возрастающий личный интерес становилось все сложнее. Иногда я все же позволял себе посмотреть на Снейпа дольше, чем это было предписано отношениями «учитель-ученик»./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Но годы шпионажа не прошли бесследно, сделав наблюдательность чертой характера Северуса Снейпа, благодаря которой моя неумелая конспирация была легко раскрыта. Я даже сейчас не могу точно сказать, когда именно мои желания перестали быть для человека, на которого они и были направлены, тайной, просто после очередного занятия он спросил, почему я сегодня «пялился» на него в Большом зале. По его выражению лица я понял, что это был далеко не первый раз, когда он заметил мой интерес, и не нашел ничего лучше, чем просто молча смотреть на него./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Как ни странно, но профессор не прекратил наши занятия, хотя имел на это основания, после моего, по сути, безмолвного признания в неравнодушии к нему./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Иногда я ловил на себе его задумчивый взгляд; были моменты, когда мы несколько секунд не отрываясь смотрели друг другу в глаза, после чего возвращались к своим делам, как будто ничего и не произошло. Было ощущение, что мы со Снейпом вели некую молчаливую игру, правила которой известны одному Мерлину./p  
p class="MsoNormal"И однажды я уловил в его обычно безразличном или изучающем взгляде проблеск желания. До этого момента я и не думал, что взгляд может обжигать… Лишь искре в этих темно-карих, почти черных, глазах удалось вытеснить из головы все связные мысли и разжечь в душе пожар. Он уже давно отвернулся и завел разговор с кем-то из учителей, а я сидел и смотрел в одну точку, пытаясь подавить нахлынувшие эмоции./p  
p class="MsoNormal"К Рождеству постоянно контролировать себя стало практически невозможно. Каждый взгляд в сторону мрачного профессора неизбежно распалял во мне жар желания: хотелось подойти и, наплевав на то, как это будет выглядеть со стороны, поцеловать прихотливо изогнутые тонкие губы или хотя бы просто обнять этого отстраненного, но от этого не менее притягательного мужчину./p  
p class="MsoNormal"На зимних каникулах я попросил Снейпа и МакГонагалл не отменять наши занятия: времени было не так уж много, а еще оставалось приличное количество неизученного материала. И я сорвался… совершил, наверное, самый безрассудный поступок в своей жизни./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я. Его. Поцеловал. Просто подошел и, прикрыв глаза, прижался к его губам, оказавшимся удивительно мягкими на ощупь. Я был готов к самому худшему: что он оглушит меня заклинанием, обольет ядом с головы до ног, высмеяв мои чувства, но действия Снейпа всегда мало подчинялись стандартной логике — он сделал то, чего я не ожидал, хотя втайне хотел. Он ответил. Выдохнул, как будто принимая какое-то сложное решение, и ответил на мой неумелый поцелуй./p  
p class="MsoNormal"В тот момент я понял, что пропал. Ни многочисленные поцелуи с Джинни, ни один единственный с Чжоу не вызывали и половины тех ощущений, что я испытал, когда он ответил мне. Губы словно обожгло незримым огнем, а жар пробил все тело, заставив вздрогнуть. Через несколько секунд Северус (я же теперь имел право его так называть?) отстранился. У меня немного кружилась голова, ноги отказывались в полной мере исполнять свои функции — меня пошатывало. А он выглядел почти как обычно, только порозовевшие губы выделялись на бледном лице, и в глазах плескалась такая кристально чистая злость, что хотелось как минимум сжаться, стать как можно незаметнее, а как максимум — убежать от приближающейся бури на другой континент. Я выбрал второй вариант в менее глобальном масштабе: выскочил за дверь и, переходя с быстрого шага на бег, добрался до гостиной, где скрылся за пологом кровати, чтобы подумать./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Проанализировав произошедшее, я пришел к выводу, что злился профессор, скорее всего, на самого себя. За то, что повелся на поводу у эмоций и поддался на провокацию. Внушало надежду одно — чтобы эта провокация смогла зацепить Снейпа, он должен был относиться ко мне уж точно не как к обычному ученику./p  
p class="MsoNormal"После того поцелуя Северус упорно игнорировал факт наличия произошедшего, но чего-чего, а упрямства и настойчивости мне было не занимать, и в конце концов я смог заставить его снять маску безразличия и показать свои эмоции./p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Он выставлял меня за дверь после намеков на поцелуй, а я снова доставал его вопросами. Однажды в ответ на очередное «почему вы игнорируете меня, профессор?» он устало прикрыл глаза и спросил:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— А что я должен тебе сказать, Поттер? — в голосе не было язвительности, казалось, он действительно был в растерянности. И тогда я понял, что Снейп никогда не сделает первый шаг к сближению со мной, даже если и будет иметь такое желание просто потому, что считает это нарушением неких собственных моральных норм. Конечно, я также осознавал, что отношения между учителем и учеником — моветон, но я должен был окончить школу год назад и по возрасту уже не подходил под определение «студент Хогвартса», соответственно, Снейп вроде и не мой учитель. Такие рассуждения были отчасти лишены логики, но помогали лично мне оправдать происходившее нарушение субординации./p  
p class="MsoNormal"И я решился рассказать все: как все пол-лета анализировал его поведение, как изменил свое мнение о профессоре Зелий, как увидел в нем привлекательного для себя мужчину… Я говорил около получаса, а он просто слушал. Не язвил, не вставлял саркастичные комментарии, а просто сидел за столом, на котором лежало несколько стопок пергаментов с непроверенными работами студентов, и молча выслушивал мою исповедь./p  
p class="MsoNormal"«Я не тот человек, к которому стоит привязываться, Поттер. Иди спать», — это все, что он сказал мне в тот вечер, и эти слова прозвучали как-то обреченно, без намека на насмешку./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Пожалуй, именно этот момент я бы назвал началом наших с Северусом отношений, потому что именно тогда он впервые осознанно показал мне свои настоящие эмоции./p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Еще одно занятие… и еще один непростой разговор. На этот раз говорил Снейп: он объяснил, почему наши отношения не имеют продолжения и посоветовал найти себе девушку или парня, если уж мои предпочтения лежат в несколько нетрадиционной плоскости. Я и не думал, что вечно чем-то недовольный профессор может так спокойно разъяснять что-то, особенно касающееся темы личных отношений. Но мне кажется, что он убеждал не только меня, но и себя самого. Однако его слова не возымели должного успеха: я не только не отступился, но и решил, что пора действовать./p  
p class="MsoNormal"«А я не хочу искать себе кого-то, профессор. Меня все устраивает», — таков был мой ответ на, по сути, совет держаться подальше. А после я повторил свой бесшабашный поступок и снова поцеловал его./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Было видно, что Северус устал сопротивляться своим и моим желаниям и был готов поступиться сдержанностью, но счел нужным спросить: «Ты уверен, что хочешь этого, Поттер?» После моего сбивчивого «да», нас затянуло в круговорот неистового, горячего желания и до боли острого наслаждения. Северус отпустил себя, позволив эмоциям взять верх над самообладанием, и воплотил в жизнь мои самые смелые мечты./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Мне казалось, что я попал в параллельную реальность, потому что не верилось, что Северус Снейп, Ужас Подземелий, самый мрачный профессор Хогвартса, может был нежным, что эти губы могут не только кривиться в злой ухмылке, но и шептать успокаивающие глупости, чтобы отвлечь от боли./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Но это наваждение длилось недолго — стоило ему осознать произошедшее, как на моих глазах Северус, до которого я смог достучаться только сегодня и которого еще не успел узнать, превратился в профессора Снейпа — саркастичного и мрачного. Между нами будто выросла стена, скрыв за своими бездушными серыми камнями человека, которым стал зельевар на этот короткий промежуток времени, проведенный со мной./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Он не позволил мне остаться в его постели… Выставил за дверь, как мальчика из борделя, расплатившись за «услуги» флакончиком обезболивающего и едкой фразой: «Вам пора в гостиную, мистер Поттер, скоро отбой». Злость и обида — вот, что я испытал в тот момент. Единственным, что не давало мне сорваться и заставляло держать себя в руках была мысль о том, что эти колкие слова скорее всего были защитной реакцией, попыткой отстраниться от факта — мы переспали./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я шел в гостиную, пребывая в душевном раздрае. С одной стороны, я был рад, что Северус не оттолкнул меня и дал волю эмоциям, с другой — понимал, что теперь он меня на милю к себе не подпустит и придется изрядно потрудиться для завоевания доверия зельевара. Обиду на резкость Снейпа я загнал в самый дальний уголок сознания, убедив себя в том, что его характер слишком сложный и скрытный, чтобы сразу же впустить меня в личное пространство. В тот вечер я долго не мог заснуть: мысли неизменно возвращались к Северусу и не давали успокоиться./p  
p class="MsoNormal"И тогда я понял, этот мужчина стал мне слишком дорог, чтобы я смог просто забыть и отпустить. Тогда я понял, что влюблен… и что уже слишком поздно для попыток отречься от этой необъяснимой привязанности./p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я несколько месяцев пытался достучаться до настоящего Северуса, и иногда у меня все же получалось заставить его отпустить контроль над эмоциями. И в такие моменты мы с вероятностью в девяносто девять процентов оказывались в постели./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Время шло, и Северус постепенно открывался, впускал меня в свою жизнь. Мы стали сидеть вечерами у камина в его гостиной и разговаривать на абсолютно разные темы, будь то учеба, квиддич или маггловский мир. Очень редко Снейп даже рассказывал что-то из своей жизни, и я ценил его доверие, зная, что он жутко не любит говорить о своем прошлом. Так — шаг за шагом, день за днем, встреча за встречей — Северус все прочнее обосновывался в моем сердце, привязывал к себе прочными узами, делая зависимым и уязвимым./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Северус Снейп стал смыслом моей жизни, а вот стал ли я — его? Ответ на этот вопрос знает только сам Северус, потому что, в отличие от меня, он еще ни разу не озвучил свое отношение ко мне вслух. Я не виню его в этом — слишком он замкнутый в себе человек, чтобы разбрасываться признаниями в любви, толком не испытав отношения. Мне вполне хватает редких теплых улыбок и взглядов, тщательно скрываемых ото всех, даже от меня самого, чтобы понять, что я не безразличен этому мужчине./p 


	2. Глава 2

p class="MsoNormal"Все эти воспоминания проносятся в моей памяти буквально за несколько секунд, вызывая едва заметную улыбку и поднимая в груди волну щемящей нежности к моему Северусу. Еще пару мгновений гипнотизирую взглядом каменный потолок комнат декана Слизерина и, повернув голову, отмечаю, что мой любовник уже успел одеться в легкую домашнюю рубашку с длинным рукавом и неизменные черные брюки, правда более свободного кроя, чем те, в которых он ходит по школе./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Нам надо поговорить. Жду тебя в гостиной, — его голос звучит обреченно и как-то безжизненно, что заставляет противное предчувствие чего-то решительно нехорошего на миг сдавить грудную клетку. Северус явно настроен на серьезный разговор, и вряд ли это будет беседа о погоде. Зная Снейпа, можно предположить, что он опять надумал себе какой-нибудь ерунды, и мне сейчас придется его уверять в обратном./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Натянув джинсы и темно синий свитер с изображением дракона на спине (учеба уже закончилась, и носить школьную форму необязательно), я забираю с прикроватной тумбочки волшебную палочку и выхожу из спальни в небольшую гостиную. Северус уже сидит на диване, а на столе стоят две чашки свежесваренного кофе и тарелка печенья. После того, как мы в напряженной тишине перекусили, он наконец начинает говорить:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Гарри… я уже много раз говорил, что я не тот человек, который нужен тебе в качестве спутника жизни./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я готов начать спорить, как и множество раз до этого, но Северус поднимает ладонь в останавливающем жесте./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Не перебивай. Я знаю, ты скажешь, что сам выбираешь, с кем тебе быть. И я долго принимал твой выбор остаться со мной, а теперь ты должен принять мой. Мы не можем быть вместе, Гарри, и не потому, что я этого не хочу, а потому что так будет правильно. Тебе восемнадцать, мне уже почти сорок./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я прикрываю глаза, сдерживая нахлынувшее раздражение, и подавляю желание выкрикнуть, что мне плевать на нашу разницу в возрасте и что сорок лет для мага — практически юность. Я прекрасно знаю, что если Северус начал что-то делать — неважно разговор это или варка какого-нибудь жутко сложного зелья —, то он обязательно добьется своей цели. Так что пытаться задавить его аргументы в пользу нашего расставания в корне — трата времени и нервов./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Ты еще слишком молод, чтобы отличить увлечение от чего-то более глубокого, именуемого любовью. Даже если ты и уверен в своем чувстве, подумай о том, как отреагируют твои друзья и общественность. Далеко не все люди — понимающие добряки, нас будут осуждать. Не думаю, что ты готов прожить жизнь, отгородившись от внешнего мира, только ради того, чтобы быть с мрачным мизантропом, далеким от идеала человеколюбия, — Северус замолкает, отведя взгляд куда-то в сторону. Через несколько секунд он продолжает проговаривать слова, явно дающиеся ему не без труда:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Если и не сейчас, то мы разойдемся через год жизни вместе: ты просто сбежишь от моего несносного характера, и тогда мне будет гораздо сложнее отпустить тебя. Я…ты на самом деле дорог мне, именно поэтому я не могу разрушить твою судьбу своим присутствием. Уходи, Гарри… когда-нибудь ты поблагодаришь меня за то, что не стал держать тебя и позволил найти настоящее счастье./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я стискиваю зубы, чтобы не высказать Северусу все, что я думаю о его идиотском решении, и молча выхожу из апартаментов декана Слизерина, даже не закрыв за собой дверь. Почти бегом направляюсь в Выручай- комнату, благо рядом есть скрытый переход, помогающий преодолеть этажи в разы быстрее общих лестниц. Оказавшись на восьмом этаже, я со скоростью бладжера три раза прохожу вдоль нужной стены и оказываюсь в тренировочном зале, похожем на тот, где мы собирались на пятом курсе. Даже не доставая палочку, разношу манекен в щепки, потом еще один, и еще — пока в комнате не остается ни одного неповрежденного деревянного человека. От прежней злости остаются лишь жалкие ошметки: я вообще по своей добродушной природе не могу долго злиться, а на Северуса — тем более. Устало сажусь прямо на пол и анализирую ситуацию, что я уже привык делать за прошедший год./p  
p class="MsoNormal"«Не раскисать! Еще не все потеряно. Я же знаю Снейпа, он профессионально умеет заниматься самокопанием и выстраивать препятствия там, где их быть не должно. Моя же задача — преодолевать их и не позволять вырасти в высокую стену, пройти сквозь которую будет почти нереально. И я не сдамся, потому что уверен в своем чувстве. Я знаю, что оно не исчезнет ни через год, ни через десять лет. Для меня все причины, озвученные Северусом, слишком мелки и надуманы, чтобы из-за них отказываться от своего счастья, которое, я верю, что обрету только вместе с ним. А теперь я знаю, что тоже небезразличен ему… он сам сказал./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Нужно действовать пока Северус окончательно не отгородился от меня, не забрался в свою раковину, сведя к нулю все усилия, приложенные мной, чтобы увидеть его настоящего. Я верну тебя, Северус Снейп, чего бы мне это ни стоило.»/p  
p class="MsoNormal"После такого внутреннего монолога я чувствую себя немного лучше: депрессивные мысли и злость уступают дорогу решительности, и я начинаю придумывать, как буду возвращать моего Северуса в родные пенаты — то есть в мою жизнь./p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я уже довольно давно вернулся в спальню, но сон все никак не идет. Да и как тут уснешь, когда мысли вертятся вокруг одного единственного человека, который почему-то решил, что бросить меня — лучшее решение. Но была в сложившейся ситуации и хорошая сторона — я наконец добился от Снейпа признания, если не в любви, то в симпатии точно. Конечно, я и раньше знал, что мои чувства взаимны: иначе Северус не стал бы и заводить отношений, но знать и получить вербальное подтверждение — разные вещи. Теперь осталось доказать упрямому Снейпу, что я люблю его, и мне плевать, что обо мне подумают люди — я готов кричать об этом хоть на весь мир./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Кстати говоря, — мое внимание останавливается на последней мысли, — всего мира не обещаю, но кое-что я все же могу устроить…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Мои губы изгибаются в ухмылке, и я быстро проваливаюсь в сон. Теперь у меня есть план./p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Выпускной. Большой зал освещается многочисленными приглушенно светящимися шарами, парящими то тут, то там; столы сдвинуты к стенам, и на них выставлены всевозможные блюда, в основном: сладости и напитки. В середине помещения расположена сцена, на которой совсем недавно я и все мои однокурсники получили дипломы об окончании нами обучения в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс и где сейчас выступает какая-то популярная в магмире музыкальная группа./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я стою чуть в стороне от толпы и небольшими глотками отпиваю из стеклянного бокала с округлыми боками пунш. Напиток отдается мягким теплом в горле, и я прикрываю глаза, наслаждаясь этим легким и совсем немного кружащим голову ощущением./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я всю жизнь находился в центре внимания, в окружении людей, но никогда не ощущал себя по-настоящему нужным. «Одиночество вместе» — именно так можно было охарактеризовать мою жизнь до отношений с Северусом. Он круто повернул течение моей судьбы, позволив понять, что можно любить и быть любимым за то, что просто находишься рядом, даришь тепло и поддержку. Все мои друзья, которым я безоговорочно доверял и считал самыми близкими людьми, выбросили меня из своих жизней. Так дети отказываются от старых игрушек, которые их родители убирают на дальнюю полку шкафа вместе со всяким хламом. И лишь иногда дети вспоминают про своих плюшевых друзей и играют с ними день, может — два, а потом снова забрасывают в дальний угол. Так вот я, как те игрушки: на меня изредка обращают внимание, чтобы потом снова заняться своими делами. Рона, да и Гермиону тоже, после войны как подменили, и поддерживают дружеские отношения они скорее для виду, чем по собственному желанию. Создается впечатление, что их заставляли со мной общаться, а победа в войне сняла это обязательство. Хотя, Мерлин знает, может так оно и было… Я уже давно смирился с тем, что мы теперь лишь знакомые, и даже склоняюсь к мысли, что так лучше. При импульсивном характере Рона и чрезмерной правильности Гермионы, они бы не приняли мои отношения с Северусом и тогда я, скорее всего, сам бы ушел от них, потому что мой Северус значит для меня несоизмеримо больше, чем друзья./p  
p class="MsoNormal"С Джинни все сложнее — она не только не отстает от меня, но и подает весьма прозрачные намеки на продолжение отношений. Ладно, не буду преуменьшать — она уже распланировала наше совместное будущее. А ведь я ни словом, ни жестом не выказал желания снова встречаться, что уж говорить о более грандиозных намерениях. Я даже мягко сказал, что нам лучше расстаться (не припомню момента, когда мы вообще сходились), потому что я воспринимаю ее как сестру, но Джинни только отмахнулась, заявив, что я просто сам не понимаю своих чувств и что она не против подождать пока я «созрею». Еле сдержался тогда, чтобы не наговорить ей гадостей прямо в лицо. Вот так и вышло, что мы с младшей Уизли до сих пор где-то между небом и землей: вроде не вместе, но и разойтись упрямая Джинерва не позволяет, сводя все мои попытки к шутке./p  
p class="MsoNormal"И вот я стою один в окружении веселящихся молодых людей и ищу взглядом единственного человека, с которым я чувствую себя целым, единым, а не отколовшимся от огромного камня осколком, как было до этого./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я едва заметно улыбаюсь, вон он — идеально прямая спина, гордо приподнятый подбородок и неизменная черная мантия — мрачно взирает на танцующих подростков, отпугивая всех желающих поговорить своим фирменным ядовитым взглядом. Теперь я знаю, что его сарказм — лишь защитная оболочка, броня, не позволяющая никому увидеть настоящие чувства… увидеть, что у Северуса Снейпа они вообще есть — эти чувства./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Отрываю взгляд от своего возлюбленного и замечаю, что очередная песня подходит к концу. Я ставлю бокал на стол и направляюсь к сцене — воплощать свой план в жизнь./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Несмотря на то, что я уверен в правильности своих действий, сомнение дает о себе знать: логика Снейпа все еще остается для меня загадкой, не такой непостижимой, как раньше, но пока что не поддающейся раскрытию. И предугадать реакцию Северуса для меня абсолютно невозможно — кто знает, что ему в голову взбредет, может, я только усугублю ситуацию. Но отступать не собираюсь, ведь лучше рискнуть, чем потом жалеть об упущенной возможности./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Звучат финальные аккорды песни и, подходя к сцене, я слышу, как солист группы дает мне слово. Поднимаюсь по короткой лестнице на дрожащих от волнения ногах и выхожу в центр площадки, под свет магического прожектора. Множество взглядов устремлены на меня — интерес, восхищение, презрение, удивление: все эти эмоции отображаются на лицах разных людей, но они меня не волнуют, я быстро нахожу в толпе его. Безразличие и холодная отстраненность — обычное выражение лица Снейпа. Конечно, разве я достоин чего-либо особенного? Улыбки, теплоты во взгляде, да хотя бы вежливой заинтересованности!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Прикрываю глаза, выталкивая ненужные сейчас мысли из головы, и натягивая на лицо непринужденную улыбку. Беру магический аналог микрофона, используемый солистами музыкальных групп в магмире, так как Сонорус не всегда удобен, и начинаю говорить./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Добрый вечер всем присутствующим, — мой голос звучит ровно, не выдавая бедлама, который творится в душе, за что я мысленно себя хвалю. — Завтра мы все покинем стены Хогвартса, школы, которая за эти годы лично для меня стала домом. С этим замком у меня связаны почти все радостные воспоминания, именно здесь я впервые узнал, что такое дружба и… настоящая любовь, — я перевожу дыхание. Сейчас начинается самая сложная часть моей речи, и придется импровизировать — я не продумывал свои слова, справедливо полагая, что заученный текст будет звучать неискренне. А еще надо сформулировать все так, чтобы моя «настоящая любовь» не начала кидаться проклятиями, потому что ей что-то не понравится. Мда… публично признаваться в любви так, чтобы только сам возлюбленный понял, что речь идет о нем, несколько проблематично, но придется постараться: Северус не любит излишней публичности./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Это слишком сильное и глубокое чувство — любовь, чтобы его можно было описать простыми словами, и каждый понимает его по-своему. Но я знаю, что своего любимого человека я нашел. И он сейчас находится в этом зале, — мой взгляд наталкивается на Джинни Уизли, на лице которой сияет счастливая улыбка, явно обращенная ко мне. Я подавляю смех, когда понимаю — эта глупышка считает, что я говорю о ней. Неужели думает, что я спустя почти год в неожиданно воспылаю к ней неземной страстью? Видимо, так и есть. Сожалею, Джин, но тебя ждет разочарование./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Мой взгляд скользит мимо несостоявшейся девушки, бывших друзей, однокурсников, пока наконец не останавливается на мрачной фигуре у фуршетного стола. Я смотрю на него и вижу, как эмоции прорываются сквозь маску холодности: на лице мелькает удивление, а когда он ловит мой взгляд, губы трогает едва заметная улыбка. Сейчас Северус не ухмыляется, как обычно, а именно улыбается — искренне и с нежностью. Другие, скорее всего, и не заметили бы этих эмоций, но я за то время, что мы были вместе, научился улавливать на его лице малейшие проявления чувств. Хотя при желании Северус легко может полностью скрыть свои переживания ото всех, и меня в том числе, но сейчас он не прячет их. Я также незаметно улыбаюсь в ответ и, смотря ему в глаза, продолжаю говорить:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— И я хочу сказать этому человеку, что уверен в своих чувствах. Уверен настолько, что готов отдать все, чтобы быть с тобой. И мне плевать, что кого-то это не устроит. Пусть это звучит пафосно, но ты действительно наполнил мою жизнь смыслом, и я не собираюсь упускать шанс быть счастливым из-за чьих-то нелепых предрассудков. Я хочу быть с тобой, потому что люблю тебя. И это не изменится ни через год, ни через десять лет, это чувство будет со мной всю жизнь, и я надеюсь, что ты позволишь мне быть рядом. Спасибо, — я делаю вежливый поклон и неспешно ухожу со сцены. В зале несколько секунд стоит просто оглушительная тишина, а потом раздаются такие же оглушительные аплодисменты. Я вижу, что многие присутствующие ошарашены моим признанием, некоторые судорожно оглядываются, видимо, в поисках моей второй половины, сильно сентиментальные даже прослезились и теперь утирают глаза платком. Кто-то (в основном слизеринцы) издевательски кривит губы, всячески показывая свое презрительное отношение к проявлениям человечности. Есть и активно обсуждающие что-то со своими друзьями, иногда даже показывая пальцем в ту или иную сторону. Проще говоря, моя речь не оставила равнодушным практически никого. Только вот реакция окружающих меня волнует мало — пусть думают, что хотят. Главное, чтобы Северус не оттолкнул меня…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Не проходит и пяти минут, как Снейп, попрощавшись с коллегами, выходит из Большого зала, эффектно взметнув мантию за спиной. Я почти сразу направляюсь за ним, потому что находиться здесь я больше просто не в состоянии. Ко мне уже подходил «лучший друг» с заявлением, что я должен был сказать, что интересуюсь мальчиками (я не счел нужным скрывать свою ориентацию и говорил о любимом человеке в мужском роде), и не давать Джинни ложную надежду. Я чуть не сорвался на него, но все же не дал себе наговорить лишнего, лишь сдержанно заявив, что вполне ясно давал своей недо-девушке понять невозможность отношений между нами, после чего ретировался. Сейчас я замечаю, что ко мне приближается Уизли-младшая собственной персоной, и начинаю продвигаться к выходу, по дороге прощаясь со знакомыми./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Наконец добираюсь до двери и выхожу в прохладный коридор. Сворачиваю в первый попавшийся закуток, каких в Хогвартсе немереное количество, и накладываю на себя Дезилюминационные чары, которые мне помог изучить Северус./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Северус… Все в моей жизни постепенно, но неизменно становится связано с этим мужчиной, он одну за одной завоевывает части моей души, и скоро заберет ее в свое единоличное пользование. Эта мысль заставляет мое сердце забиться чаще, а шаг — ускориться. Я иду знакомой дорогой, даже не задумываясь о том, куда и когда нужно повернуть. В коридорах сейчас никого нет: все кроме седьмых курсов уже уехали на каникулы, и мне даже не нужно особо следить, чтобы я не на кого не натолкнулся. Подземелья встречают меня своей привычной прохладой, и вскоре я подхожу к двери в личные апартаменты декана Слизерина. Я поднимаю руку, чтобы постучать, как на меня вдруг резким потоком обрушивается нерешительность и сомнения./p  
p class="MsoNormal"«А вдруг он сейчас вообще не хочет меня видеть. Может мне показалась та улыбка, а ушел он, не чтобы дождаться меня, а по своим делам», — такие мысли крутятся в моей голове, становясь все настойчивее и убедительнее, но я крепко зажмуриваюсь и считаю до десяти и обратно, чтобы очистить сознание, как меня учил Северус. Что за глупости? Я это признание сделал, чтобы потом трусливо сбежать куда-то, так что ли? Волдеморта победил, а в дверь боюсь постучать?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Резко вскидываю руку и стучу, не давая себе времени найти очередные отговорки. Дверь почти сразу открывается, и я вижу Северуса… нет, профессора Снейпа: ни единой эмоции на лице, безразличный взгляд и независимый вид. Он осматривает коридор и, не увидев никого, смотрит на меня, будто зная, где я нахожусь даже под чарами Невидимости. Я понимаю, что молчать глупо и произношу:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Это я, — почти шепотом, чтобы случайный свидетель не услышал. Хотя на самом деле мне просто не хватает смелости сказать громко. Я все еще не знаю, чего ожидать от Северуса, который выглядит абсолютно безразличным ко всему. Я знаю, что он, вероятнее всего, притворяется и скрывает эмоции, но этот холод во взгляде больно обжигает что-то внутри./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Еле заметным наклоном головы он разрешает мне войти и чуть отходит в сторону, пропуская в комнату. Дверь с тихим стуком закрывается, и я снимаю с себя заклинание, становясь видимым. Северус на секунду замирает, отвернувшись к двери, но потом резко разворачивается и смотрит прямо на меня. Я застываю, не в силах отвести взгляд от этих черных омутов глаз, которые всегда меня завораживали. Он длинно выдыхает и произносит:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Гарри, я…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Профессор Снейп наконец снимает маску, становясь моим Северусом: во взгляде появляется теплота, брови перестают хмуриться, а уголок губ приподнимается в полуулыбке. А я вижу эти изменения и понимаю, что теперь все будет хорошо, потому что он не оттолкнул меня. Мои губы против воли растягиваются в широкой улыбке, и я спрашиваю, не дав ему закончить:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Я люблю тебя. Веришь мне?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Конечно. Прости меня. Я думал, ты не захочешь быть со мной, я ведь уже старый и…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Ты глупый, а не старый! Тебе всего тридцать девять, а маги живут больше века. Так что перестань уже это повторять!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— А я ведь действительно был готов отпустить тебя… Но сейчас понимаю, что не протянул бы долго, — он печально усмехается. — Слишком привязался к тебе, даже не осознавая этого. Знаешь, я ведь всю жизнь был один и не думал, что это когда-нибудь изменится, но ты смог заставить меня чувствовать. И сейчас я уже не смогу прекратить наши отношения во имя правильности и твоего блага, ты можешь уйти, только если сам этого захочешь. Потому что я люблю тебя, Гарри. И это чувство в разы сильнее моих моральных принципов, оно, как бурное течение горной реки, сметает все на своем пути, и лишь тебе под силу им управлять./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я стою спокойно, но внутри меня затапливают эмоции: нежность, всепоглощающая любовь к этому мрачному мужчине, являющимся моим миром, и дикая радость от осознания: он сказал, что любит меня! Губы сами растягиваются в улыбке, я срываюсь с места и обнимаю Северуса. Чувствую, как сильные руки притягивают меня, и утыкаюсь носом в плечо, затянутое в черную мягкую ткань. Вдыхаю знакомый запах каких-то трав и блаженно расслабляюсь в объятиях любимого человека. Хочется, чтобы это мгновение длилось вечно, чтобы это ощущение безграничного спокойствия и спартанской уверенности в светлом будущем не исчезало./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Мы же справимся, да? — я отстраняюсь и смотрю Северусу в глаза./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Даже не сомневайся, — он обхватывает мой подбородок и нежно касается моих губ своими. Дыхание сбивается, а ноги подкашиваются, и, если бы не рука Северуса, придерживающая меня за талию, я бы, наверное, оказался на полу. Не моргая, смотрю ему в глаза, непохожие сейчас на два бездонных колодца, а наполненные теплым светом, пока он целует меня — медленно, будто пробуя на вкус. Мысли улетучиваются из головы, и я лишь крепче прижимаюсь к Северусу всем телом, сжимая в руке плотную ткань его мантии, словно боюсь, что он сейчас исчезнет. Просто возьмет и испарится, оставив меня в гордом одиночестве и забрав с собой ощущение бесконечного счастья, которое я испытываю сейчас./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Воздуха в легких становится катастрофически мало, и я прерываю поцелуй. Завороженно смотрю на своего Северуса: легкий румянец на бледных скулах, два горящих агата глаз, приоткрытые ярко-красные губы, выделяющиеся на фоне светлой кожи, и даю себе слово, что никто больше в этом чертовом мире не увидит его таким. Таким невероятно притягательным, с этими немного влажными губами, которые безумно сильно хочется поцеловать, глазами, подернутыми дымкой возбуждения, смотрящими жадно и в то же время ласково./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я кладу руку Северусу на затылок, зарываясь пальцами в шелковистые волосы, и утягиваю в еще один головокружительный поцелуй./p  
p class="MsoNormal"И теперь я на тысячу процентов уверен, что мы преодолеем все испытания, уготованные Судьбой, потому что мы, Гарри Поттер и Северус Снейп — две части одного целого — уже ступили на дорогу Жизни вместе, плечом к плечу. И наши пути переплетаются друг с другом настолько плотно, что разойтись им не суждено никогда./p 


	3. Глава 3

p class="MsoNormal"Резкая реплика Рона — первое, что я слышу, поднявшись с кровати:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Ну и где ты был ночью? — рыжий стоит напротив меня в одних боксерах с полотенцем в руках — видимо, он собирается идти в ванную — и возмущенно, если не сказать рассерженно, смотрит на меня. Не торопясь с ответом, поднимаюсь с постели, с чувством потягиваюсь и только после этого обращаю взгляд на Уизли. Который продолжает глядеть на меня так, словно ожидает оправданий и подробного рассказа о моих ночных похождениях./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться. А с чего это тебя вдруг заинтересовало, куда я пропадаю?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Ты вчера перед всей школой заявил, что нашел свою… любовь, — последнее слово было сказано с заметной насмешкой, — а потом куда-то слинял, даже не поговорив с Джинни./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Я повторюсь еще раз: мы с Джинни не были вместе. То, что твоя сестра напридумывала себе отношения со мной, — только ее проблема./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Конечно, — зло выплевывает Рон, — ты же у нас теперь из этих, голубых./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Да, я предпочитаю свой пол. И не жди от меня оправданий — это моя личная жизнь, и я не собираюсь обсуждать ее с кем-либо./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Я не «кто-либо», а твой лучший друг! И я должен знать, с кем ты спутался, — Уизли явно начинает нести — голос, в начале разговора бывший относительно негромким, теперь слышно на всю спальню, если не дальше./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Возможно ты, Рон, не заметил, но последние полгода мы общаемся около получаса в день, а то и вовсе не видимся. Наша дружба давно не такая, как была прежде, и это объяснимо — война сильно поменяла всех нас. Золотое трио продолжает существовать на словах, но на деле оно распалось на отдельных людей, живущих каждый своей жизнью. Я принял это уже давно, пора и тебе признать очевидное./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Т-ты, — рыжий шокированно смотрит на меня, пытаясь переварить услышанное, что ему удается сделать лишь секунд через десять, после чего он набирает побольше воздуха и разражается не особо связной, но от этого не менее гневной тирадой. — Да как ты вообще… Предатель! Мы же… Я думал, ты мне друг, а ты! — Уизли вдруг замолкает на полуслове, а в его глазах мелькает догадка. — Так ты…со слизнем спишь каким-то, что-ли? Или… Точно! Тебя приворожили, вот ты вчера и нес чушь всякую про любовь! Это точно кто-то из этих пожирательских выродков подлил тебе зелье, надо срочно сказать Гер…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Рональд, — мое терпение все-таки заканчивается — Уизли зашел слишком далеко в своих идиотских предположениях, — чушь здесь несешь только ты. Если ты не в состоянии понять, что люди могут меняться, а чувства способны возникнуть не только лишь под воздействием зелий, то могу лишь посочувствовать твоей узколобости. И я не собираюсь больше выслушивать твои дикие предположения насчет моей , — я выделяю голосом это слово, — жизни. На этой ноте обхожу застывшего парня и направляюсь в ванную, успев захлопнуть дверь до того, как рыжий «отвисает» и снова начинает возмущаться./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Оставшись наедине с собой, я облегченно выдыхаю. Удивительно, но настроение после неприятного диалога с Уизли остается на уровне «Превосходно», думать ни о чем серьезном не хочется, так как все мысли летают где-то в подземельях, а улыбка так и норовит растянуть губы. Хотя, что в этом удивительного? Я всего лишь счастлив, ведь Северус остался со мной. Улыбка пробивается-таки на лицо, когда я вспоминаю, как не далее чем шесть часов назад — около двух ночи — вышел из его комнат под чарами Невидимости и, прежде чем пойти в гостиную факультета, долго ходил по замку, пытаясь успокоить радостно бухавшее в груди сердце. А то, что происходило до двух часов ночи…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"«Скажи мне кто год назад, что декан Слизерина может быть таким… Так, стоп», — мысли принимают нежелательный оборот. Точнее, желательный, но неуместный в данный конкретный момент. Я встаю под прохладный душ, параллельно заставляя себя переключиться на обдумывание того, как вести себя с Роном. То, что упрямец не отвяжется от меня, — факт, как ни неприятно это признавать: Уизли может быть весьма настойчив, если что-то втемяшилось ему в голову. Видимо, он серьезно поверил в собственный бред про приворот, и теперь надо ждать тяжелую артиллерию в лице Гермионы, которая вознамерится провести тысячу и одну проверку на любовные зелья и проклятия. Я читал, что способов создать искусственную влюбленность довольно много, а значит, и вариантов их обнаружения немало. Как доказать, что меня никто не привораживал, если я даже не могу сказать, в кого влюблен? Тихо фыркаю, представляя, что бы мне сказали «друзья», раскрой я им тайну личности моего партнера. Боюсь, одной проверкой на Приворотное тогда бы не обошлось — сдали бы в отделение для психически-неуравновешенных Мунго./p  
p class="MsoNormal"«Конечно, они же никогда не смотрели на самого строгого и придирчивого профессора Хогвартса, как на человека: для всех студентов Снейп — Ужас подземелий, не имеющий эмоций по определению. Ну, оно и к лучшему — а то, не дай Мерлин, увидели бы в нем все то, чем я восхищаюсь с начала этого учебного года и до сих пор: гениальный ум, тонкий юмор, замаскированный под сарказм, и мрачную харизматичность»./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Так и не придумав способа отвадить друзей и не только — сомневаюсь, что один Рон вознамерился высказать свои претензии — от своей личной жизни, решаю действовать по старой схеме: решать проблемы по мере их поступления. В конце концов, через пару часов всех отправляют в Лондон, а там можно будет закрыться на Гриммо./p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я сижу в пустом купе Хогвартс-экспресса и, устремив взгляд на однообразный пейзаж за окном, думаю о том, что будет дальше. Только вошедшая в колею жизнь скоро сделает очередной поворот, а я к этому совершенно не готов. Хочется еще на год остаться в школе, где есть возможность видеть Северуса каждый день (пусть и в образе бесчувственного истукана с пустыми глазами), слышать его голос (не важно — шипящий язвительные замечания или читающий лекцию) и ходить на дополнительные занятия к декану змеиного факультета. Когда я поступлю в Академию авроров, мы сможем встречаться только на выходных — камином в Хогвартс я попасть не смогу, по крайней мере, незамеченным, а мы решили не афишировать наши отношения пока я не закончу обучение, чтобы избежать громкого скандала. Хотя он произойдет неизбежно — и не имеет значения, сколько лет пройдет. Но лучше потом, чем сейчас, когда общественность еще окончательно не угомонилась насчет победы над Волдемортом. К тому же, мне кажется, Северус этой отсрочкой дает мне возможность передумать и уйти от него./p  
p class="MsoNormal"«Ну уж нет, Сев, теперь-то ты никуда от меня не денешься», — эта мысль поднимает настроение, успевшее ухудшиться из-за перспективы грядущих изменений. Может быть, это к лучшему — статус ученика явно мешает Снейпу воспринимать мои намерения всерьез, а после окончания Академии аргументы в виде моей неопытности и молодости станут менее актуальными./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Тут дверь купе резко открывается, отвлекая меня от размышлений, и я тяжело вздыхаю — «друзья», встречи с которыми мне каким-то чудом удавалось избежать все утро, все же нашли мой уединенный уголок. Еще и Джинни с собой притащили. Прекрасно./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Гарри, нам нужно поговорить, — воинственно произносит Гермиона, затаскивая своих рыжеволосых спутников в купе и захлопывая дверь./p  
p class="MsoNormal"На несколько секунд воцаряется молчание, и все трое нежеланных собеседников смотрят на меня с практически идентичным выражением лица — как будто ожидают оправданий. Очень напоминает поведение Рона этим утром./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Гарри, как это понимать? — видимо, догадавшись, что я не собираюсь начинать разговор первым, младшая Уизли переходит в наступление. — Ты вчера ушел, не объяснив ничего. Что еще за настоящая любовь? А как же я?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Джинерва явно переигрывает, слишком уж невозмутимое у нее лицо для такого страдальческого тона./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Джинни, на протяжении всего учебного года я повторял, что не считаю тебя своей девушкой, а ты вполне себе спокойно обжималась с другими парнями. Так какие у тебя претензии?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Да я же… Я ведь ждала тебя! Пока ты поймешь, что мы так хорошо подходим друг другу!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— При случае обязательно спрошу у Томаса, понравилось ли ему ждать меня вместе с тобой в укромных коридорчиках, где вы с ним лобызались, — никакого осуждения в моем голосе нет, лишь безразличие и немного презрения. И такой тон очень напоминает одну небезызвестную личность — все-таки когда долго наблюдаешь за человеком, невольно перенимаешь его манеру поведения./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Ты следил за мной?! — а вот возмущение, похоже, настоящее./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Думаешь, мне больше заняться нечем? Слухи ходили./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Джинни продолжает вещать, а я вдруг замечаю, что что-то не так. Ну не стала бы тихо сидеть Гермиона, у которой всегда было гипертрофированное чувство справедливости, и не молчал бы Рон, явно не все высказавший мне утром. Такое ощущение, что Джинерва отвлекает на себя мое внимание, чтобы…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Тихий шепот Грейнджер, кончик палочки, торчащий из рукава летней рубашки, — и только привычка держать волшебную палочку в специальном креплении на предплечье спасает меня от магического сна. Не произнося заклинания вслух, я создаю слабенький щит, который саморазрушается после отражения сонных чар — все же невербально колдовать у меня пока получается плохо. Ставший видимым тонкий бледно-розовый луч рикошетит в Рона, сидящего рядом с Гермионой, и тот откидывается на сиденье, слегка ударяясь головой о стену. Я перевожу тяжелый взгляд на побледневшую Грейнджер, которая явно не ожидала такого поворота событий, в то время как Джинни магией приводит в чувство брата./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Интересное у вас представление о разговорах, — в тишине мой голос звучит почти с угрозой. Ни Рональд, ни Джинерва не выглядят удивленными попыткой девушки меня усыпить, из чего я делаю вывод, что все так и планировалось./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Гарри, Рон мне все рассказал. Тебя, наверное, приворожили, но не волнуйся, я проведу диагностику, и мы сможем тебе помочь… — Гермиона торопливо объясняется, а сам первоисточник «ценной» информации лучится самодовольством, очевидно считая свою «приворотную» теорию истиной в последней инстанции./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— То, что у Рональда больная фантазия, не дает тебе права исподтишка применять ко мне заклинание усыпления. Можно было просто попросить, я бы позволил продиагностировать себя, чтобы у вас больше не возникало подобных нездоровых предположений./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я ложусь на мягкий диванчик-сиденье, чтобы было Гермионе было удобнее проводить проверку./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Вперед, — насмешливо заявляю я, заметив нерешительность девушки. В ее руках оказывается потрепанного вида книжка, которую я сначала принял за очередной томик «для легкого чтения», что Грейнджер вечно таскает с собой. Теперь же становится ясно, что книжка на тему приворота./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Минут пятнадцать в купе слышны только слова разных магических формул и шелест страниц. Я спокойно лежу, прикрыв глаза, и жду пока Гермиона испробует все найденные ею методы./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Ничего не понимаю… Хотя, есть еще несколько способов, но я не смогу их сейчас испытать, — негромкое бормотание побуждает меня открыть глаза./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Гермиона, успокойся. На мне нет никаких чар, и меня не опоили, ты сама только что проверила, — это беспокойство девушки отзывается в душе легкой ностальгией по временам первых курсов, когда она составляла нам с Роном расписания занятий и отчитывала за невыполненное домашнее задание. Как будто не было прошедшего года, когда мы почти не общались. Внезапно я понимаю, что Гермиона не вызывает у меня той тихой злости, которая поднимается внутри при общении с обоими Уизли. Понимаю, что, возможно, поступил неправильно, отгородившись стеной безразличия не только от вспыльчивого, жадного до славы Рона и расчетливой Джинни, но и от Гермионы, которая, в общем-то, ничего плохого мне не сделала./p  
p class="MsoNormal"«Я скопировал на нее негатив, который у меня вызывал Рональд — вот и все. А ведь ей тоже было непросто после победы, а я… А что, собственно, я? Я был слишком занят собственными страданиями и Снейпом». От неожиданного свалившегося на голову осознания я впадаю в ступор и, все еще чувствуя себя пришибленным тяжелой ношей правды, замечаю, что на меня выжидающе уставились три пары глаз./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Что?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Я спрашиваю, почему ты так уверен, что тебя не приворожили. Есть такие чары и зелья, которые вызывают не явную одержимость, а реалистичное ощущение влюбленности./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Потому что все это началось еще летом и далеко не сразу перешло во влюбленность, — я говорю медленно, будто нехотя, так как у меня нет никакого желания раскрывать подробности своей личной жизни, пусть даже и такие незначительные. И если с Гермионой я могу быть хотя бы отчасти честным — особенно учитывая недавнее осознание своего излишне предвзятого к ней отношения —, то откровенничать с Уизли, которые по-прежнему вызывают неприязнь, не хочется совершенно. Но они ведь иначе не отвяжутся./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Гермиону, по-видимому, убеждают мои пояснения, потому что она впадает в задумчивость, больше не порываясь спасать меня. А вот Рона, как и Джинни, явно больше устраивала выдуманная версия с приворотом — он сердито хмурится, что-то сосредоточенно обдумывая./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Получается, — презрительно кривится, — ты реально педик. А я-то надеялся… — он не договаривает, но смысл фразы все равно становится понятен. И не мне одному: Гермиона как-то растерянно смотрит на Уизли и тихо произносит:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Рон, ты хочешь сказать, что надеялся, что Гарри…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Что меня кто-то опоил. На это ты надеялся, не так ли?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Рыжий упрямо молчит./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— А я не удивлен, Рон. Не удивлен тем, что тебе оказалось проще считать все случайностью, проделками слизеринцев или несчастным случаем, чем принять мой выбор и осознать наконец: люди меняются и…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— И становятся геями? — избытком тактичности Уизли никогда не страдал./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— …и это нормально, — заканчиваю я, не изменяя все тому же холодноватому тону./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Рон, Гарри прав. Ты ведешь себя, как неразумный ребенок, — Гермиона пытается достучаться до друга, но тот уже разошелся./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— И ты туда же? Ну и идите… Пойдем, Джинни! — и схватив сестру, про которую я уже успел подзабыть, за руку, выходит из купе./p  
p class="MsoNormal"«Мда. Сам послал, сам пошел», — отмахиваюсь от этой дурацкой мысли, возникшей после реплики Рона, и поворачиваюсь к Гермионе. Девушка грустно смотрит перед собой, и мне вдруг становится ее жаль./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Не в обиду тебе, Герми, — сокращенное имя подруги ярко напоминает о прошлом, — но Рон перестал быть для меня близким человеком. Он сильно изменился после войны./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Я понимаю, Гарри. Потому что сама ощущаю подобное. Мне кажется, ты был тем, кто связывал нас с Роном, а когда вы с ним почти прекратили общаться, то я… он перестал замечать и меня тоже. Только иногда просил помочь с уроками, — я вижу, как в глазах девушки мелькают слезы, и она резко отворачивается к окну./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я быстро сажусь к ней и осторожно приобнимаю за плечи./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Прости. Прости меня, Герми, я не… — оправдания уже готовы сорваться с языка, но тут я понимаю, что лучше просто промолчать. И попытаться наладить отношения с подругой, которые по собственной глупости оборвал./p 


	4. Глава 4

p class="MsoNormal"— Дементор бы тебя побрал, Поттер! Тебе хоть что-то вообще можно доверить? Почему ты не сказал этому чертову эльфу разбудить нас?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Ну забыл я… — у меня действительно напрочь вылетело из головы, что надо дать распоряжение Кричеру. Мы с Северусом вчера вечером и частично — ночью отмечали предстоящее заключение брака, так что моя забывчивость вполне оправдана. Но не в глазах Снейпа, очевидно./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Забыл он… Теперь мы опоздаем./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Не драматизируй. Еще целый час, — я не до конца проснулся и все еще лежу в постели, наблюдая за тем, как Северус раздраженно накидывает халат и скрывается за дверью в ванную./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Спускаюсь на кухню, чтобы приготовить кофе — и себе, и Северусу. Можно, конечно, поручить это Кричеру, но мне больше нравится варить этот напиток вручную — это успокаивает, да и получается вкуснее./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Когда я захожу в спальню с двумя чашками дымящегося кофе в руках, Северус уже застегивает рубашку, в то время как я одет только в пижамные штаны. Ставлю чашки на тумбочку и подхожу к своему мужчине со спины, обхватывая руками за пояс. Вдыхаю травяной запах волос и спрашиваю:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Ты не злишься?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Он разворачивается ко мне и улыбается — совсем чуть-чуть./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Сложно злиться на человека, с которым меньше, чем через час заключишь брак. Одевайся, — бросает короткий взгляд на мой голый торс и отворачивается./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я облачаюсь в приличествующий случаю костюм, мы пьем кофе, после чего аппарируем на специальную площадку в Косом переулке. В десять часов, как и было запланировано, мы уже находимся в банке Гринготтс, в помещении, предназначенном для скрепления магических браков./p  
p class="MsoNormal"О том, что банк оказывает подобные услуги я узнал не так давно — до этого был уверен, что все союзы заключаются в Министерстве магии. И это действительно так, когда брак «бумажный» или, как его еще называют, «министерский» — то есть, существует только на бумагах. Обрядовый же брак связывает партнеров, создавая почти нерушимую связь, разорвать которую без потерь весьма проблематично, а для его подтверждения требуется провести ритуал — этим и занимаются гоблины, помимо своей основной работы — хранения золота клиентов./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Из неприметной дверки в дальнем углу выходит гоблин и сразу, не признося ни слова, начинает подготовку: раскладывает на круглом столе, вырубленном, кажется, из цельного камня, чистый пергамент, длинную острую иглу с деревянной рукояткой и неглубокую чашу./p  
p class="MsoNormal"После ряда трудновыговариваемых для человека слов на гоббледуке и нескольких пассов сморщенных ручек работника банка, на пергаменте проступают наши с Северусом полные имена. Две капли крови — моей и Северуса — падают на желтоватую бумагу, и на ней, будто рисуемый чьей-то невидимой рукой, появляется герб Гринготтса, а сам пергамент на краткий миг охватывает красноватое сияние. Магия подтвердила наш союз. Теперь Северус Снейп мой муж. Муж…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Привет, Гермиона!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Гарри! Я так рада, что ты пришел! Проходи./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Переступаю порог уютной квартиры, где уже пару лет живет моя подруга, и прохожу в гостиную следом за Гермионой. На столе стоят несколько тарелок с разными пирожными и другими угощениями и чайник с чаем, а в комнате витает запах свежей выпечки./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Около получаса мы общаемся на отвлеченные темы, после чего девушка спрашивает:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— А о чем ты хотел поговорить?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я решил сказать Гермионе о нашем с Северусом браке до официального объявления в прессе, мне казалось, так будет правильно. Мой супруг был не против («Мисс Грейнджер все равно в обморок падать. Днем раньше, днем позже — принципиальной разницы нет», если дословно) и вчера я отправил ей письмо с просьбой о встрече./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Помнишь, ты меня спросила, кто и куда делся тот человек, о котором я говорил на выпускном? Я тогда сказал, что не хочу об этом говорить, и ты, скорее всего, решила, что меня бросили./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Гермиона слегка кивает, подтверждая мои слова./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Так вот, это не совсем правда. Точнее, совсем не правда. Он был со мной все это время, просто мы это не афишировали. Но скоро это изменится, поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты узнала чуть раньше остальных. Когда у тебя свободный вечер?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Лицо девушки принимает удивленное выражение, но она быстро приходит в себя и отвечает на заданный вопрос:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Вечер… Я могу завтра./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Отлично. Тогда мы с мужем приглашаем тебя на ужин завтра к шести./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— С мужем? — тихим от шока голосом переспрашивает она, натыкаясь взглядом на ранее незамеченное ей кольцо на моем безымянном пальце. — Это…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я даю Гермионе немного времени осмыслить услышанное — все-таки новость действительно очень неожиданная, ведь она считала, что я ни с кем даже не встречаюсь, а тут — брак. Когда подруга «переваривает» информацию, она начинает заваливать меня вопросами:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Поздравляю, Гарри! А кто он? Почему ты раньше не сказал? И почему в газетах еще ничего нет, из архивов Министерства все ведь сразу идет в прессу? А…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Стоп, стоп, стоп, Гермиона, все завтра. Думаю, ты сама ответишь на свои вопросы, когда вы познакомитесь. А брак у нас магический, и в Министерстве мы его еще не оформили, но планируем сделать это к концу недели./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Магический… Я читала о таком, — она замолкает, погружаясь в свои мысли./p  
p class="MsoNormal"«Пытаешься вычислить? Ну-ну, Герми, попробуй. Не думаю, что ты догадаешься, хотя кто знает… На выпускном было не так уж много людей, и, если рассуждать логически, подойдет любой слизеринец. И то, что мы скрываем отношения, отлично вписывается — Слизерин и Гриффиндор же вечно враждуют, еще и военное разделение на «темных» и «светлых». Уверен, ты уже давно пришла к такому выводу, и он, по сути, верный. Северус же слизеринец»./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Сдержаться не удается, и ухмылка, навеянная мыслями, растягивает губы./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Гермиона немного странно — и подозрительно, как мне кажется, — смотрит на меня, но вопросов больше не задает./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Дальше разговор не клеится — моя собеседница явно не в состоянии абстрагироваться от шокирующей новости, что я на нее вывалил, и болтать о всякой ерунде вроде министерских сплетен./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Уже прощаясь, напоминаю:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Завтра в шесть, адрес: большая гостиная, Блэк-хаус. Камин я открою. Не забудь./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Такое забудешь… До завтра, Гарри, — Гермиона скрывается за входной дверью, так окончательно и не вынырнув из своих мыслей./p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Северус, хватит, — возмущенно заявляю я, хотя внутри сдерживаю смех./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Хватит что? — якобы не понимающим тоном интересуется Снейп. Как будто не знает./p  
p class="MsoNormal"По-моему, Северус брал уроки у самого Люцифера, потому что улыбка у него сейчас поистине дьявольская. И это очень контрастирует с его обычным полупрезрительным, полубезразличным выражением лица, делая строгого профессора совершенно другим человеком. При взгляде на которого приходит четкое ощущение угрозы жизни и здоровью. Мне даже нравится такой Снейп, но насчет Гермионы, которая должна вот-вот прийти, не поручусь./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Но когда вспыхивает камин, Северус принимает свой привычный вид, и только немного насмешливый прищур глаз напоминает о недавней пантомиме./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я поднимаюсь из кресла и первым подхожу к Гермионе, заключая ее в приветственные объятия. После чего отступаю чуть в сторону и…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Добрый вечер, мисс Грейнджер./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— П-профессор?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Я ушел из Хогвартса год назад и, думаю, вам это известно. Так что я уже не профессор./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— То есть вы…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Да, все именно так, Герми. Мы с Северусом состоим в браке. Успокоительное дать?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Не…хотя, давай, — девушка выглядит основательно выбитой из колеи и ошеломленной, но неприязни в ее поведении я не замечаю, что радует. Я втайне боялся, что подруга вспомнит школьные обиды и предрассудки, касавшиеся профессора Снейпа, и отреагирует негативно. Но Грейнджер с детства была весьма рассудительна, и с возрастом к этому качеству добавилось еще и умение адекватно оценивать ситуацию. Хорошо, что не придется ссориться./p  
p class="MsoNormal"А Северус со скрытым весельем наблюдает, как Гермиона опустошает флакончик с зельем, сваренным им самим./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— А теперь, когда все успокоились, пройдемте наконец в столовую, — произносит он./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Весь вечер девушка поддерживает светскую беседу, делая вид, что трапеза в обществе лучшего друга и его супруга, по совместительству являющегося ее бывшим профессором, — совершенно обычное дело, ничуть не выбивающееся из ее привычной жизни. Северус старается быть вежливым и не язвить по поводу и без, как он делает абсолютно всегда в обществе людей (и я — не исключение, просто у меня выработался иммунитет к его колкостям)./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Спустя несколько часов Гермиона уходит домой и даже вполне искренне улыбается, прощаясь с Северусом — видимо, подруга приняла мой выбор. Что не может не радовать./p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Мы идем по коридорам Министерства, а на нас смотрят — кто удивленно, кто настороженно, некоторые даже враждебно. Оглядываются, шепчут что-то коллегам, но подойти не решаются. Такая реакция хоть и неприятна, но объяснима — пожалуй, только глухой или абсолютно безразличный ко всему человек не слышал о вражде Гарри Поттера и профессора Снейпа. Об этом, помнится, даже статью писали. А тут мы вполне себе мирно идем менее чем в метре друг от друга, не проявляя и доли неприязни. Конечно, чиновникам, не лишенным любопытства, это кажется подозрительным./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я мысленно усмехаюсь, зная, что не далее, чем завтра работников Министерства и простых обывателей ждет сюрприз, в виде интервью, которое мы с Северусом дали главному репортеру Ежедневного Пророка. Помимо новости о нашем браке, разумеется./p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Кричер! Если придут еще подобные письма, сразу их уничтожай — можешь сжечь, утопить, распылить, да хоть обратно отправляй -, но чтобы мне на глаза они не попадались, понял?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Кричер все сделает, хозяин. Кричер уничтожит все письма мерзких и недостойных, посмевших оскорблять главу благородного Рода Блэк и его супруга, — эльф исчезает, продолжая бормотать себе под нос. Я пододвигаю кресло к камину и начинаю методично бросать нераспечатанные конверты в яркое пламя./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— А я предупреждал, — раздается голос Северуса, остановившегося на пороге моего кабинета. Он и правда неоднократно описывал предположительную реакцию общественности на наш брак. И очень точно описывал, надо сказать. Бесконечный поток гневных писем (среди которых очень редко, но мелькают послания с пожеланиями семейного счастья и тому подобного), порой целые группы желающих высказать свое «бесценное» мнение относительно моего выбора спутника жизни и косые взгляды — все эти проявления неравнодушия к моей личной жизни со стороны жителей магической Британии просто неимоверно раздражают. Хочется отправиться по адресу отправителя очередного опуса, поливающего грязью меня и Северуса, и сказать «миссис Маншхолд» или «мистеру Дейнверсу» пару ласковых./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Вот скажи, им что, заняться больше нечем? Неужели думают, что я стану читать их излияния?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Люди любопытны по своей природе. Стоит добавить к этому праведное возмущение и желание направить заплутавшего Героя на путь истинный — получаются все эти пламенные речи, — мужчина подходит ко мне и указывает на письмо, которое еще не успело присоединиться к предыдущим в весело потрескивающем огне. После чего резко выхватывает конверт и распечатывает его. — Что тут… злобный ублюдок, отвратительный пожиратель, темный маг… Вполне предсказуемо, а главное — правдиво, — лицо Северуса приобретает замкнутое выражение, что обычно происходит, когда он чувствует себя неуверенно./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Дай я его сожгу. Я люблю тебя. И мне совершенно плевать, что пишут все эти люди, они идиоты, потому что не видят, какой ты замечательный. И мне стоит быть благодарным Мерлину за их ограниченность и слепоту./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Скорее уж за твое умение видеть все лучше, чем есть на самом деле./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(/spanчерезspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" 3 /spanгодаspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;") /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Снейп стремительным шагом направляется в мою сторону./p  
p class="MsoNormal"«По-моему, мне сейчас влетит. Знать бы еще, за что», — достаточно изучив манеру поведения своего мужа, я с точностью определяю, что тот собирается меня отчитать./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Поттер, убери эту идиотскую улыбку и перестань так пялиться на меня, — шипит Северус, приблизившись к столику, за которым я сижу. — У твоей подруги свадьба, а ты ведешь себя, как…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Идиот?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Как гормонально нестабильный подросток./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Тебе очень идет этот костюм, — коварно ухмыляясь, произношу я слегка хриплым голосом Северусу на ухо./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Он бросает на меня злой взгляд, не сулящий ничего хорошего, и я, вздохнув, отстраняюсь./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Эх, на собственного супруга уже посмотреть нельзя. Уйдем через часок, торжественная часть все равно закончилась, и дома…поговорим, — конец фразы звучит более чем двусмысленно./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Три месяца назад Гермиона сообщила замечательную новость: она выходит замуж за Дерека Сэйлменда — своего бывшего однокурсника, а теперь — коллегу. Последние два года обучения в Институте колдомедицины (п.а.: обучение длится 5 лет) девушка встречалась с этим парнем, а спустя полгода работы в больнице, он сделал мисс Грейнджер предложение. Дерек кажется мне очень неплохим и толковым молодым человеком, и я искренне рад за свою лучшую подругу./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(/spanеще черезspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" 5 /spanлетspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;") /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Аппарирую к мрачного вида магазину и захожу внутрь: несколько полок заставлены колбочками разных форм и размеров, рядом с каждой из которых стоит небольшая табличка с названием зелья. Эти образцы «выставочные» и не продаются, в изготовлении парочки из них я даже немного участвовал — иногда Северус просил меня помочь в лаборатории (выглядел он в такие моменты так, будто делал мне величайшее одолжение, допуская до своих любимых котлов и пробирок). Относительно простые составы здесь уже не продаются, как было поначалу, когда магазин только открылся. За эти годы у лаборатории бывшего профессора Зельеварения установилась репутация лучшей в магической Англии, и заниматься продажей бытовых зелий стало как-то мелко./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Место за прилавком пустует, но я знаю, что мой приход не остался незамеченным — на дверь настроены сигнальные чары. Дверь для персонала открывается, и на пороге появляется светловолосая девушка лет двадцати пяти — ассистентка Северуса./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Эльза, здравствуй./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер, — она жизнерадостно улыбается. — Мастер сейчас в своей лаборатории, но по моим подсчетам зелье, которое он готовит, должно было перейти в стадию настаивания минут десять назад./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Эльза Коулбард производит впечатление беззаботной и несерьезной особы, и я бы удивился, как нетерпимый к этим чертам характера Снейп вообще принял ее, если бы не наблюдал девушку за работой. В лаборатории она кардинально менялась — становилась собранной, внимательной и идеально выполняла все поручения. Подобное умение «замораживать» лишние эмоции у меня вызывает восхищение, а у Северуса — одобрение, и именно поэтому девушка работает здесь уже четвертый год./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я подхожу к приоткрытой двери в лабораторию и осторожно заглядываю внутрь. Убедившись, что мое появление не прервет какой-нибудь эксперимент, захожу в просторное помещение и направляюсь к мужу, который читает книгу, периодически поглядывая на стоящий на огне котел./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Се-ве-рус, угадай, что? — он отрывает взгляд от пожелтевших страниц и на секунду задумывается./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Тебя наконец-то назначили на пост Главного аврора?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Ага-а, — широко улыбаюсь. Нынешний — точнее, уже бывший — Глава аврората Робардс собрался в отставку еще с полгода назад, и тогда же меня начали потихоньку готовить к этой должности. Официально об этом не объявляли, но все в Министерстве были уверен, что следующим Главным стану именно я, и лидирующее место в пятерке лучших работников месяца, прочно закрепившееся за моей персоной, отлично объясняло, почему выбор пал на меня./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Слава Мерлину, ты больше не будешь ходить в эти дурацкие рейды./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Вообще, при наличии желания Главный аврор может принимать участие в операциях. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты нервничал, поэтому буду умирать с тоски под завалами отчетов и всяких других бумажек, — преувеличенно печальным голосом говорю я./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Не утрируй, — Северус насмешливо фыркает, — уровень преступности не так уж высок, а должность Главного предполагает не только бумажную работу. Ты только ради того, чтобы сообщить мне эту примечательную новость, пришел?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Ну да. А давай вечером сходим куда-нибудь? Отметим назначение, — вопросительно (и просительно тоже) смотрю на зельевара. Тот делает вид, что размышляет, а потом говорит:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Вообще-то я сегодня планировал задержаться — нужно закончить варку одного состава к завтрашнему дню, — он чуть было не разрушает мои планы, однако, увидев, как я делаю «кошачьи глазки» (знаете, как у того рыжего котяры из маггловского мультика), добавляет: — Но, думаю, мисс Коулбард не откажется помочь и завершить последний этап самостоятельно./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Только что имел место быть тот редкий случай, когда на Снейпа подействовало убеждение, еще и в такой детской, полудурашливой форме. Похоже, он просто в хорошем настроении./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Отлично! Тогда увидимся дома./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я возвращаюсь в Министерство, мысленно помечая, что надо забронировать столик в каком-нибудь ресторане, желательно — маггловском, чтобы спокойно поужинать, не привлекая внимание. То, что в приличных заведениях, бронь делают заранее: и не за три часа, а за несколько дней, у меня из головы благополучно вылетело./p 


	5. Глава 5

p class="MsoNormal"— Дементор бы тебя побрал, Поттер! Тебе хоть что-то вообще можно доверить? Почему ты не сказал этому чертову эльфу разбудить нас?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Ну забыл я… — у меня действительно напрочь вылетело из головы, что надо дать распоряжение Кричеру. Мы с Северусом вчера вечером и частично — ночью отмечали предстоящее заключение брака, так что моя забывчивость вполне оправдана. Но не в глазах Снейпа, очевидно./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Забыл он… Теперь мы опоздаем./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Не драматизируй. Еще целый час, — я не до конца проснулся и все еще лежу в постели, наблюдая за тем, как Северус раздраженно накидывает халат и скрывается за дверью в ванную./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Спускаюсь на кухню, чтобы приготовить кофе — и себе, и Северусу. Можно, конечно, поручить это Кричеру, но мне больше нравится варить этот напиток вручную — это успокаивает, да и получается вкуснее./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Когда я захожу в спальню с двумя чашками дымящегося кофе в руках, Северус уже застегивает рубашку, в то время как я одет только в пижамные штаны. Ставлю чашки на тумбочку и подхожу к своему мужчине со спины, обхватывая руками за пояс. Вдыхаю травяной запах волос и спрашиваю:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Ты не злишься?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Он разворачивается ко мне и улыбается — совсем чуть-чуть./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Сложно злиться на человека, с которым меньше, чем через час заключишь брак. Одевайся, — бросает короткий взгляд на мой голый торс и отворачивается./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я облачаюсь в приличествующий случаю костюм, мы пьем кофе, после чего аппарируем на специальную площадку в Косом переулке. В десять часов, как и было запланировано, мы уже находимся в банке Гринготтс, в помещении, предназначенном для скрепления магических браков./p  
p class="MsoNormal"О том, что банк оказывает подобные услуги я узнал не так давно — до этого был уверен, что все союзы заключаются в Министерстве магии. И это действительно так, когда брак «бумажный» или, как его еще называют, «министерский» — то есть, существует только на бумагах. Обрядовый же брак связывает партнеров, создавая почти нерушимую связь, разорвать которую без потерь весьма проблематично, а для его подтверждения требуется провести ритуал — этим и занимаются гоблины, помимо своей основной работы — хранения золота клиентов./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Из неприметной дверки в дальнем углу выходит гоблин и сразу, не признося ни слова, начинает подготовку: раскладывает на круглом столе, вырубленном, кажется, из цельного камня, чистый пергамент, длинную острую иглу с деревянной рукояткой и неглубокую чашу./p  
p class="MsoNormal"После ряда трудновыговариваемых для человека слов на гоббледуке и нескольких пассов сморщенных ручек работника банка, на пергаменте проступают наши с Северусом полные имена. Две капли крови — моей и Северуса — падают на желтоватую бумагу, и на ней, будто рисуемый чьей-то невидимой рукой, появляется герб Гринготтса, а сам пергамент на краткий миг охватывает красноватое сияние. Магия подтвердила наш союз. Теперь Северус Снейп мой муж. Муж…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Привет, Гермиона!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Гарри! Я так рада, что ты пришел! Проходи./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Переступаю порог уютной квартиры, где уже пару лет живет моя подруга, и прохожу в гостиную следом за Гермионой. На столе стоят несколько тарелок с разными пирожными и другими угощениями и чайник с чаем, а в комнате витает запах свежей выпечки./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Около получаса мы общаемся на отвлеченные темы, после чего девушка спрашивает:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— А о чем ты хотел поговорить?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я решил сказать Гермионе о нашем с Северусом браке до официального объявления в прессе, мне казалось, так будет правильно. Мой супруг был не против («Мисс Грейнджер все равно в обморок падать. Днем раньше, днем позже — принципиальной разницы нет», если дословно) и вчера я отправил ей письмо с просьбой о встрече./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Помнишь, ты меня спросила, кто и куда делся тот человек, о котором я говорил на выпускном? Я тогда сказал, что не хочу об этом говорить, и ты, скорее всего, решила, что меня бросили./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Гермиона слегка кивает, подтверждая мои слова./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Так вот, это не совсем правда. Точнее, совсем не правда. Он был со мной все это время, просто мы это не афишировали. Но скоро это изменится, поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты узнала чуть раньше остальных. Когда у тебя свободный вечер?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Лицо девушки принимает удивленное выражение, но она быстро приходит в себя и отвечает на заданный вопрос:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Вечер… Я могу завтра./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Отлично. Тогда мы с мужем приглашаем тебя на ужин завтра к шести./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— С мужем? — тихим от шока голосом переспрашивает она, натыкаясь взглядом на ранее незамеченное ей кольцо на моем безымянном пальце. — Это…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я даю Гермионе немного времени осмыслить услышанное — все-таки новость действительно очень неожиданная, ведь она считала, что я ни с кем даже не встречаюсь, а тут — брак. Когда подруга «переваривает» информацию, она начинает заваливать меня вопросами:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Поздравляю, Гарри! А кто он? Почему ты раньше не сказал? И почему в газетах еще ничего нет, из архивов Министерства все ведь сразу идет в прессу? А…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Стоп, стоп, стоп, Гермиона, все завтра. Думаю, ты сама ответишь на свои вопросы, когда вы познакомитесь. А брак у нас магический, и в Министерстве мы его еще не оформили, но планируем сделать это к концу недели./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Магический… Я читала о таком, — она замолкает, погружаясь в свои мысли./p  
p class="MsoNormal"«Пытаешься вычислить? Ну-ну, Герми, попробуй. Не думаю, что ты догадаешься, хотя кто знает… На выпускном было не так уж много людей, и, если рассуждать логически, подойдет любой слизеринец. И то, что мы скрываем отношения, отлично вписывается — Слизерин и Гриффиндор же вечно враждуют, еще и военное разделение на «темных» и «светлых». Уверен, ты уже давно пришла к такому выводу, и он, по сути, верный. Северус же слизеринец»./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Сдержаться не удается, и ухмылка, навеянная мыслями, растягивает губы./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Гермиона немного странно — и подозрительно, как мне кажется, — смотрит на меня, но вопросов больше не задает./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Дальше разговор не клеится — моя собеседница явно не в состоянии абстрагироваться от шокирующей новости, что я на нее вывалил, и болтать о всякой ерунде вроде министерских сплетен./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Уже прощаясь, напоминаю:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Завтра в шесть, адрес: большая гостиная, Блэк-хаус. Камин я открою. Не забудь./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Такое забудешь… До завтра, Гарри, — Гермиона скрывается за входной дверью, так окончательно и не вынырнув из своих мыслей./p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Северус, хватит, — возмущенно заявляю я, хотя внутри сдерживаю смех./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Хватит что? — якобы не понимающим тоном интересуется Снейп. Как будто не знает./p  
p class="MsoNormal"По-моему, Северус брал уроки у самого Люцифера, потому что улыбка у него сейчас поистине дьявольская. И это очень контрастирует с его обычным полупрезрительным, полубезразличным выражением лица, делая строгого профессора совершенно другим человеком. При взгляде на которого приходит четкое ощущение угрозы жизни и здоровью. Мне даже нравится такой Снейп, но насчет Гермионы, которая должна вот-вот прийти, не поручусь./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Но когда вспыхивает камин, Северус принимает свой привычный вид, и только немного насмешливый прищур глаз напоминает о недавней пантомиме./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я поднимаюсь из кресла и первым подхожу к Гермионе, заключая ее в приветственные объятия. После чего отступаю чуть в сторону и…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Добрый вечер, мисс Грейнджер./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— П-профессор?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Я ушел из Хогвартса год назад и, думаю, вам это известно. Так что я уже не профессор./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— То есть вы…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Да, все именно так, Герми. Мы с Северусом состоим в браке. Успокоительное дать?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Не…хотя, давай, — девушка выглядит основательно выбитой из колеи и ошеломленной, но неприязни в ее поведении я не замечаю, что радует. Я втайне боялся, что подруга вспомнит школьные обиды и предрассудки, касавшиеся профессора Снейпа, и отреагирует негативно. Но Грейнджер с детства была весьма рассудительна, и с возрастом к этому качеству добавилось еще и умение адекватно оценивать ситуацию. Хорошо, что не придется ссориться./p  
p class="MsoNormal"А Северус со скрытым весельем наблюдает, как Гермиона опустошает флакончик с зельем, сваренным им самим./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— А теперь, когда все успокоились, пройдемте наконец в столовую, — произносит он./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Весь вечер девушка поддерживает светскую беседу, делая вид, что трапеза в обществе лучшего друга и его супруга, по совместительству являющегося ее бывшим профессором, — совершенно обычное дело, ничуть не выбивающееся из ее привычной жизни. Северус старается быть вежливым и не язвить по поводу и без, как он делает абсолютно всегда в обществе людей (и я — не исключение, просто у меня выработался иммунитет к его колкостям)./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Спустя несколько часов Гермиона уходит домой и даже вполне искренне улыбается, прощаясь с Северусом — видимо, подруга приняла мой выбор. Что не может не радовать./p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Мы идем по коридорам Министерства, а на нас смотрят — кто удивленно, кто настороженно, некоторые даже враждебно. Оглядываются, шепчут что-то коллегам, но подойти не решаются. Такая реакция хоть и неприятна, но объяснима — пожалуй, только глухой или абсолютно безразличный ко всему человек не слышал о вражде Гарри Поттера и профессора Снейпа. Об этом, помнится, даже статью писали. А тут мы вполне себе мирно идем менее чем в метре друг от друга, не проявляя и доли неприязни. Конечно, чиновникам, не лишенным любопытства, это кажется подозрительным./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я мысленно усмехаюсь, зная, что не далее, чем завтра работников Министерства и простых обывателей ждет сюрприз, в виде интервью, которое мы с Северусом дали главному репортеру Ежедневного Пророка. Помимо новости о нашем браке, разумеется./p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Кричер! Если придут еще подобные письма, сразу их уничтожай — можешь сжечь, утопить, распылить, да хоть обратно отправляй -, но чтобы мне на глаза они не попадались, понял?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Кричер все сделает, хозяин. Кричер уничтожит все письма мерзких и недостойных, посмевших оскорблять главу благородного Рода Блэк и его супруга, — эльф исчезает, продолжая бормотать себе под нос. Я пододвигаю кресло к камину и начинаю методично бросать нераспечатанные конверты в яркое пламя./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— А я предупреждал, — раздается голос Северуса, остановившегося на пороге моего кабинета. Он и правда неоднократно описывал предположительную реакцию общественности на наш брак. И очень точно описывал, надо сказать. Бесконечный поток гневных писем (среди которых очень редко, но мелькают послания с пожеланиями семейного счастья и тому подобного), порой целые группы желающих высказать свое «бесценное» мнение относительно моего выбора спутника жизни и косые взгляды — все эти проявления неравнодушия к моей личной жизни со стороны жителей магической Британии просто неимоверно раздражают. Хочется отправиться по адресу отправителя очередного опуса, поливающего грязью меня и Северуса, и сказать «миссис Маншхолд» или «мистеру Дейнверсу» пару ласковых./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Вот скажи, им что, заняться больше нечем? Неужели думают, что я стану читать их излияния?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Люди любопытны по своей природе. Стоит добавить к этому праведное возмущение и желание направить заплутавшего Героя на путь истинный — получаются все эти пламенные речи, — мужчина подходит ко мне и указывает на письмо, которое еще не успело присоединиться к предыдущим в весело потрескивающем огне. После чего резко выхватывает конверт и распечатывает его. — Что тут… злобный ублюдок, отвратительный пожиратель, темный маг… Вполне предсказуемо, а главное — правдиво, — лицо Северуса приобретает замкнутое выражение, что обычно происходит, когда он чувствует себя неуверенно./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Дай я его сожгу. Я люблю тебя. И мне совершенно плевать, что пишут все эти люди, они идиоты, потому что не видят, какой ты замечательный. И мне стоит быть благодарным Мерлину за их ограниченность и слепоту./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Скорее уж за твое умение видеть все лучше, чем есть на самом деле./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(/spanчерезspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" 3 /spanгодаspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;") /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Снейп стремительным шагом направляется в мою сторону./p  
p class="MsoNormal"«По-моему, мне сейчас влетит. Знать бы еще, за что», — достаточно изучив манеру поведения своего мужа, я с точностью определяю, что тот собирается меня отчитать./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Поттер, убери эту идиотскую улыбку и перестань так пялиться на меня, — шипит Северус, приблизившись к столику, за которым я сижу. — У твоей подруги свадьба, а ты ведешь себя, как…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Идиот?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Как гормонально нестабильный подросток./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Тебе очень идет этот костюм, — коварно ухмыляясь, произношу я слегка хриплым голосом Северусу на ухо./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Он бросает на меня злой взгляд, не сулящий ничего хорошего, и я, вздохнув, отстраняюсь./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Эх, на собственного супруга уже посмотреть нельзя. Уйдем через часок, торжественная часть все равно закончилась, и дома…поговорим, — конец фразы звучит более чем двусмысленно./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Три месяца назад Гермиона сообщила замечательную новость: она выходит замуж за Дерека Сэйлменда — своего бывшего однокурсника, а теперь — коллегу. Последние два года обучения в Институте колдомедицины (п.а.: обучение длится 5 лет) девушка встречалась с этим парнем, а спустя полгода работы в больнице, он сделал мисс Грейнджер предложение. Дерек кажется мне очень неплохим и толковым молодым человеком, и я искренне рад за свою лучшую подругу./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(/spanеще черезspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" 5 /spanлетspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;") /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Аппарирую к мрачного вида магазину и захожу внутрь: несколько полок заставлены колбочками разных форм и размеров, рядом с каждой из которых стоит небольшая табличка с названием зелья. Эти образцы «выставочные» и не продаются, в изготовлении парочки из них я даже немного участвовал — иногда Северус просил меня помочь в лаборатории (выглядел он в такие моменты так, будто делал мне величайшее одолжение, допуская до своих любимых котлов и пробирок). Относительно простые составы здесь уже не продаются, как было поначалу, когда магазин только открылся. За эти годы у лаборатории бывшего профессора Зельеварения установилась репутация лучшей в магической Англии, и заниматься продажей бытовых зелий стало как-то мелко./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Место за прилавком пустует, но я знаю, что мой приход не остался незамеченным — на дверь настроены сигнальные чары. Дверь для персонала открывается, и на пороге появляется светловолосая девушка лет двадцати пяти — ассистентка Северуса./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Эльза, здравствуй./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер, — она жизнерадостно улыбается. — Мастер сейчас в своей лаборатории, но по моим подсчетам зелье, которое он готовит, должно было перейти в стадию настаивания минут десять назад./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Эльза Коулбард производит впечатление беззаботной и несерьезной особы, и я бы удивился, как нетерпимый к этим чертам характера Снейп вообще принял ее, если бы не наблюдал девушку за работой. В лаборатории она кардинально менялась — становилась собранной, внимательной и идеально выполняла все поручения. Подобное умение «замораживать» лишние эмоции у меня вызывает восхищение, а у Северуса — одобрение, и именно поэтому девушка работает здесь уже четвертый год./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я подхожу к приоткрытой двери в лабораторию и осторожно заглядываю внутрь. Убедившись, что мое появление не прервет какой-нибудь эксперимент, захожу в просторное помещение и направляюсь к мужу, который читает книгу, периодически поглядывая на стоящий на огне котел./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Се-ве-рус, угадай, что? — он отрывает взгляд от пожелтевших страниц и на секунду задумывается./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Тебя наконец-то назначили на пост Главного аврора?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Ага-а, — широко улыбаюсь. Нынешний — точнее, уже бывший — Глава аврората Робардс собрался в отставку еще с полгода назад, и тогда же меня начали потихоньку готовить к этой должности. Официально об этом не объявляли, но все в Министерстве были уверен, что следующим Главным стану именно я, и лидирующее место в пятерке лучших работников месяца, прочно закрепившееся за моей персоной, отлично объясняло, почему выбор пал на меня./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Слава Мерлину, ты больше не будешь ходить в эти дурацкие рейды./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Вообще, при наличии желания Главный аврор может принимать участие в операциях. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты нервничал, поэтому буду умирать с тоски под завалами отчетов и всяких других бумажек, — преувеличенно печальным голосом говорю я./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Не утрируй, — Северус насмешливо фыркает, — уровень преступности не так уж высок, а должность Главного предполагает не только бумажную работу. Ты только ради того, чтобы сообщить мне эту примечательную новость, пришел?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Ну да. А давай вечером сходим куда-нибудь? Отметим назначение, — вопросительно (и просительно тоже) смотрю на зельевара. Тот делает вид, что размышляет, а потом говорит:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Вообще-то я сегодня планировал задержаться — нужно закончить варку одного состава к завтрашнему дню, — он чуть было не разрушает мои планы, однако, увидев, как я делаю «кошачьи глазки» (знаете, как у того рыжего котяры из маггловского мультика), добавляет: — Но, думаю, мисс Коулбард не откажется помочь и завершить последний этап самостоятельно./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Только что имел место быть тот редкий случай, когда на Снейпа подействовало убеждение, еще и в такой детской, полудурашливой форме. Похоже, он просто в хорошем настроении./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Отлично! Тогда увидимся дома./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я возвращаюсь в Министерство, мысленно помечая, что надо забронировать столик в каком-нибудь ресторане, желательно — маггловском, чтобы спокойно поужинать, не привлекая внимание. То, что в приличных заведениях, бронь делают заранее: и не за три часа, а за несколько дней, у меня из головы благополучно вылетело./p 


	6. Эпилог

p class="MsoNormal"У нас с Северусом есть традиция: каждый год двадцать девятого июня — в день заключения нашего брака — мы портключом перемещаемся в другую страну и проводим там пару дней. Эта идея у меня появилась, когда я понял, что за всю свою жизнь не был ни в одной стране, помимо Англии, где родился, и Шотландии, где располагается Хогвартс. Северус одобрил мою задумку, и с тех пор мы побывали в Канаде, Португалии, Германии, России, Италии, Нидерландах, Исландии и на островах Фиджи./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Особенно запомнилась поездка в Россию, где к нам в ресторане прицепились трое мужчин и не отстали, пока я и порядком раздраженный их навязчивостью Северус не подсели к ним за столик. Ресторан был для волшебников, так что магией отвадить веселую компанию не представлялось возможным, а русские, как оказалось, умели уговаривать. Даже практически не зная английского./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Следующим утром мы очень пожалели, что поддались на искренние заверения улыбчивого мага с немного раскосыми глазами (кажется, он назвался Мишей) о том, что «водка из вэри гуд! Итс зэ бэст дринк!» Пробуждение было ознаменовано дикой головной болью, тошнотой и полным хаосом в голове, причем даже для Северуса, который почти никогда не терял контроль над собой. И это при том, что я совершенно ясно помню: когда мы с мужем ушли в снятый номер отеля (благо ресторан был недалеко, а то могли и не дойти), те трое еще и не думали заканчивать гулять./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Тогда я понял, что русским доверять нельзя, как бы добродушно они ни выглядели. А еще то, что с ними лучше не пить./p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"А в этом году мы отправились во Францию на целую неделю вместо обычных пары дней — десять лет совместной жизни, как никак./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Роскошный номер отеля с панорамным окном, из которого открывается поистине завораживающий вид на Париж, сияющий цветными огнями даже в ночное время. Если подойти практически вплотную к обманчиво хрупкому стеклу, можно увидеть Эйфелеву башню, которая возвышается над никогда не засыпающим городом величественной громадой, будто сотканной из светящихся золотых нитей./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Все в этом мегаполисе куда-то спешат, боясь не поспеть за стремительным течением жизни, бегут, не оглядываясь по сторонам и видя только призрачную цель, которую зареклись достичь. Эти люди не счастливы, они просто не дают себе быть счастливыми, считая, что попытка обогнать друг друга в вечной сумасшедшей гонке под названием жизнь важнее, чем это неясное и эфемерное чувство. Они ошибаются. Карьера, деньги, власть, успешность — все то, к чему так отчаянно стремятся люди — не стоят упущенного шанса обрести счастье. Познать ощущение завершенности, целостности, осознать, что ты не одинок, что тебя любят, в тебе нуждаются, потому что лишь единицы способны стать по-настоящему счастливыми сами по себе, без любимого человека рядом./p  
p class="MsoNormal"А надо всего лишь остановиться. Попытаться выйти за рамки, выставленные стереотипами. Отпустить все наносное, навязанное и оставить лишь то, что действительно принадлежит тебе. Отыскать в самых дальних уголках сознания, куда раньше никогда не заглядывал, правду: чего ты хочешь на самом деле. Остановиться и выбрать: жить в угоду чужим желаниям или ради самого себя и своего счастья./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Я лежу, положив голову Северусу на плечо, и думаю, что мне невероятно повезло, ведь я смог вовремя остановиться и сделать верный выбор. Я знаю, что мой супруг не спит, а размышляет: о чем-то своем или, как я, о неуловимом и вселенски необходимом каждому чувстве — счастье. Город за окном живет своей жизнью — суетной и быстротечной —, а внутри комнаты время тянется медленно, будто ленясь ускорить свой ход, позволяя с головой погрузиться в те гармонию и спокойствие, что буквально кружат в воздухе. И кажется, что все происходящее — одно лишь мгновение, по чьей-то прихоти растянувшееся так надолго, ведь невозможно поверить, что можно быть просто счастливым больше нескольких минут подряд./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Северус вдруг переворачивается на бок, оказываясь лицом к лицу со мной, и целует меня — медленно, плавно и одуряюще нежно. Дыхание перехватывает, а сердце восторженно бьется где-то в горле./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Он отстраняется и, чуть помолчав, произносит:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Спасибо… — вот так просто. Искренне. Слишком непохоже на Северуса Снейпа, который никогда и никого не благодарит. Хорошо, что я исключение из этого правила, как и из многих остальных./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Спасибо за то, что научил меня быть счастливым./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"/spanКОНЕЦspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"/span/p 


End file.
